Cuentos Infantiles
by ReadySteadyBerry
Summary: La vida de Endou Mamoru a cambiado tanto desde que entró a la preparatoria. La cosas en casa estan patas arriba y él se disputa entre hacer lo correcto o no herir a quien más ama. "No quiero lastimarte." "Vamos, si no chutas con fuerza no sabré si soy buen portero." "No me refería a eso."


**Hola, uy, Dios, que nervios. Pues nada, este es el primer fanfic que subo desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Ya había olvidado lo que era mostrar a personas mis trabajos de escritura cofcofquesolo hablandelmaravillosoyaoiquepudohabersidoInazumaElevencofcof y tenía ganas de volver a mis antiguas costumbres. Y espero que les guste mucho. **

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. **

* * *

><p>La madre de Mamoru amaba a los niños; sus ojos traviesos y sus sonrisas deslumbrantes. Los amaba tanto que, cuando su hijo estaba en la escuela y su marido en el trabajo, era voluntaria en la guardería que se encontraba a una manzana de su casa. Se dedicaba a cuidar de ellos y a leerles cuentos, a jugar o a curar sus heridas si se hacían daño. Algunos de ellos le recordaban a su hijo, sonrientes y alegres. Desde muy pequeño, Mamoru había mostrado sus brillantes dientecitos al que se cruzara en su camino e incluso años después –ya en la preparatoria- seguía mostrándose risueño.<p>

A su hijo siempre le había gustado el soccer, siempre buscando con quién jugar y haciéndose de varios amigos mientras crecía. Por muchos años, su madre se había acostumbrado a ver pasar por su casa a Mamoru y a sus compañeros, pero conforme su hijo se hacía mayor le extrañaba que no mostrara interés por alguien –emocionalmente hablando. Aun recordaba con un escalofrío el día que preguntó respecto a eso.

Había llegado de hacer las compras cuando se topó con una niña de cabellos rosas frente a su puerta. Se acercó desorientada y se posó a su lado. La joven se giró justo en ese momento y dio un saltito hacia atrás.

-Ah.- Exclamó.- Discúlpeme, usted debe ser la mamá de Endou. Mucho gusto, soy Tokou.

Por un momento la señora se quedo observando a la niña entre sorprendida y esperanzada. Podría ser… Ella no era fea ni mucho menos, sus ojos azules y su sonrisa plasmada en su rostro la hacían ver adorable y simpática. Cuando por fin reaccionó se dio cuenta de que la miraba fijamente.

-Disculpa, mucho gusto.- Balbuceó avergonzada.- Endou no se encuentra ahora, lo más seguro es que haya ido a la cancha del río.

-Oh, muchas gracias.- Dijo Tokou mientras le sonreía y giraba para encaminarse a la esquina de la calle.- Y señora, cuídese.

Sonrió a la joven y entró en su casa. Tokou era bonita y agradable; quizá su hijo hubiera encontrado a ese "alguien" que su madre estaba esperando. Estuvo toda la tarde inquieta, pensando en la mejor forma de sacar el tema frente a su hijo. Para cuando éste llegó, la cena estaba en la mesa y su madre estaba ahí, sonriente.

-Mamoru, bienvenido.- Lo recibió ella sin quitar la enorme y ancha sonrisa de su rostro.

-Ya llegué.- Respondió él algo desorientado. Se sentó a la mesa y tomó el plato más cercano. Mientras comía recordó algo.- Tokou me dijo que te encontró en la puerta.

-Sí, es una niña encantadora.- Su madre dio gracias al cielo de que él mismo sacara el tema.- Te estaba buscando.

- Es que quedamos para entrenar.- Sonrió Endou mientras contestaba.- Ella es genial. Juega soccer.

-¿Entonces no es la típica niña que se preocupa por ser bonita y perfecta?

-Mmmh… No. Ella es más natural, por eso me agrada.

-¿Es tu novia?

-¡Mamá!- Mamoru gritó dándose golpecitos en el pecho para bajar el bocado con el que se atragantó.- Me recuerdas a la madre de las Bennet.

-¿De "Orgullo y Prejuicio"?-Preguntó algo herida. ¿Cómo podía compararla con ella?- ¿Leíste el libro o viste la película?

-Ambas. Pero tú no me buscas esposa sino novia. ¿No lo puedes dejar por la paz? No me interesa nadie.

Y su hijo se levantó de la mesa y se encerró en su cuarto. No sabía que le sorprendía más; su hijo leyendo o la comparación hecha. Como fuera, habían tenido varias pláticas respecto a eso y siempre era la misma respuesta: "No me interesa". Una vez, incluso, preguntó si le gustaban los hombres, pero él había respondió que no era esa la razón.

-No soy como la Sra. Bennet…

Desde entonces no lo mencionaba jamás y Endou se lo agradecía.

Ese día, mientras ayudaba a Tenma a colocarse la playera, conoció a la joven que la relevaba por la tardes. Nunca antes la había visto; sus cabellos eran turquesa, lisos y largos, estaban recogidos en una coleta alta. Sus ojos eran color avellana -uno estaba cubierto por su fleco- y despedían ternura. La verdad es que ya era tarde y lo más seguro era que su hijo hubiera llegado a casa. Se despidió de la joven con un asentimiento de cabeza y corrió por su bolso. Estaba retrasada y eso no le gustaba.

Ya en la puerta, se topó con un niño nuevo. Tenía el cabello entre azul y morado. Sus ojos eran dorados y felinos. Le indicó a la madre donde estaba la dirección y salió de la guardería.

* * *

><p>Se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos. Estaba realmente cansado; nunca pensó que la preparatoria fuera tan dura. Ya casi no tenía tiempo de jugar soccer, o de por lo menos sacar la nariz de su casa. Últimamente Kidou, Gouenji y él no tenían tiempo de nada, los trabajos y las tareas los absorbían de sobremanera. Quizá después hablara con su madre de dejar la escuela; podría ser como Max. No lo veía desde hace dos años, en secundaría, pero fuentes confiables le comentaron que andaba más que bien y que incluso tenía más vida social que antes. Puede que si él dejara el estudio le fuera igual, aunque no había posibilidades de que su madre aceptara.<p>

Su madre… Su mami.

Era tan despistada como Mamoru. Pero lo que ella veía, no lo veía él y viceversa. Y lo que él veía era a su padre llegar más tarde que de costumbre, oliendo a perfumes dulzones. Por desgracia su madre odiaba los aromas dulces porque la mareaban. Quizá por eso no tenía novia o novio, lo que fuera; no quería lastimar ni ser lastimado.

Había intentado –más por su madre que por él- llevar una relación. Primero con Natsumi, era lista y hermosa, el problema era que ella lo sabía y se aprovechaba de ello. Era la perfecta aspirante a Top Model engreída. Y Endou odiaba a los engreídos… y a las Top Model. Después lo intentó con un chico pensando que esa era la razón de que no le gustara ninguna, pero resultó peor pues no sentía absolutamente nada al estar cerca de él y cuando se lo dijo… Bueno, no tomó en cuenta que su novio iba al gimnasio y terminó con la mandíbula hinchada.

Una vez Kidou le preguntó si no encontraba a alguna bonita y él respondió sin pensárselo dos veces que sí. "Aki es bonita, Tokou es bonita y Rika es… voluptuosa, tanto física como mentalmente" Los dos rieron y luego divisaron a la hermana de Yuuto "Haruna es hermosa, pero la veo como una hermanita". Para cuando volvió la vista a su amigo este había partido su pluma a la mitad pero sonreía.

-Qué bueno que lo aclaraste.- Había dicho cuando tiro la pluma al suelo.

-Kidou, viejo, controla tus celos.- Habló Mamoru en tono bajo y con media sonrisa.- Aparte aunque le digas que se convierta en monja, no te hará caso.

-Lo sé… Es que es mi hermanita. La he cuidado desde niños y… no me imagino dejando que un baboso la manosee.

Pero la verdad era que aunque fueran bonitas y amables, a todas las veía como amigas. Él no era como Gouenji. A él le gustaban todas, bueno, eso aparentaba. Su amigo era más de buscar novia para un fin de semana y luego otra para el siguiente. Así era Shuuya y nunca le preguntaban si pensaba sentar cabeza porque prácticamente sabían la respuesta.

En esos momentos, aunque estaba cansado y con unas ganas de dormir a muerte, no se le antojaba estar acostado. Se sentía intranquilo y algo molesto. Últimamente siempre estaba molesto. Últimamente odiaba al mundo entero y deseaba que ardiera en llamas solo para disfrutar el espectáculo. Últimamente extrañaba a su abuelo. Disimulaba como una estrella frente a su mamá y le dedicaba sonrisas radiantes y comía más de lo que debería, porque eso era parte de él… o solía serlo. Como fuera, ya no tenía ganas de sonreír o comer a grandes cantidades. Estaba enojado y ansioso, por culpa de su padre.

Daría cualquier cosa por decirle que era imbécil y estúpido, que no había mejor mujer que mamá. Pero no quería lastimarla a ella, porque ella no se había dado cuenta de nada. _Maldición_… Se sentó sobre el escritorio y llamó a su abuelo.

-Emm… ¿Abuelito? Soy Mamoru… Creo eso ya lo sabes… ¿Podríamos hablar? Necesito contarte cosas y… Regresa la llamada cuando puedas.

Se le dificultaba hablar con su abuelo más de lo que debería, pero el papá de la Sra. Endou detestaba a su yerno; por lo cual no los visitaba a menos que él se fuera de viaje o estuvieran seguros de que llegaría lo bastante tarde para que no se encontrasen. Realmente su abuelito era inteligente. Su padre un reverendo estúpido.

Oyó la cerradura de la puerta de entrada y a su mamá aventando su bolso al suelo.

-¡Ya llegué!- Gritó al inicio de las escaleras.

-Bienvenida.- Respondió Endou sacando la cabeza del cuarto dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

-Traje comida china y pastel de chocolate.- Le anunció muy feliz.

-Mamá, esa comida es asquerosa, demasiada grasa.- Se quejó arrugando la nariz.

-Lo sé, pero hoy tengo ganas de engordar.

-¿Cómo la señora Bennet?

-Como la señora Bennet.

Se dedicaron una sonrisa y, mientras ella entraba en la cocina, Mamoru bajó las escaleras riendo por lo bajo. Amaba a su mamá con el alma y por eso consideraba la idea de tomarla en brazos y llevársela del país. Aunque ella amaba la guardería.

-Creo que te puedo aceptar una gran rebanada de ese pastel.- Dijo mientras se sentaba. Unos segundos después la miro con curiosidad.- Mamá, ¿qué hay en la guardería que te gusta tanto?

-Tú de pequeño multiplicado por veinte.

* * *

><p>El lunes por la mañana, Endou se despertó irritado. Al ver la hora se irritó más, si no se apuraba llegaría tarde a su primera clase. Se desperezó dentro de la cama y al salir de esta, volvió a hacerlo. Una ducha de cinco minutos era lo que necesitaba, aunque él nunca se diera duchas de cinco minutos. Dentro de la regadera, agradecía las gotas de agua caliente golpeando contra su cuerpo, las sentía como una ayuda para resbalar de su mente aquello que lo molestaba. Aun sabiendo que no desaparecería por completo.<p>

Para cuando salió, se dio cuenta de lo refrescante que era una ducha rápida y se prometió volver a intentarlo después. El uniforme de la preparatoria Raimon no se diferenciaba mucho del de la secundaria, lo único que cambiaba era que –obligatoriamente- tenías que llevar camisa blanca.

Suspiro por enésima vez esa mañana, como todas las mañanas. Tenía que tratar de no ser hostil con su padre mientras su mamá estuviera cerca y eso lo molestaba. Quería decírselo a su madre, pero no tenía el corazón para hacerlo y viéndolo por donde fuera, tenía dos opciones: decirle y lastimarla o guardárselo y dejar que ese hijo de puta le siguiera siendo infiel en las narices. Volvió a suspirar y salió de la habitación.

Cuando llegó a la cocina no vislumbro a su mamá, solo a su padre. Muy a su pesar sonrió y le dedicó los buenos días por si su madre estaba cerca. El otro se las devolvió muy feliz; realmente pensaba que se salía con la suya y que su familia –esposa e hijo- eran demasiado tontos como para darse cuenta. Llevaba cuatro meses saliendo con aquella rubia despampanante y ninguno se daba por enterado. No sabía que le agradaba más; la satisfacción de ser infiel a su mujer sin que ella lo notara o que una mujer tan hermosa como Katie se fijara en él. Katie. Rubia, lista y extranjera ¿Qué más podía pedir?

-¿Dónde está mamá?- Preguntó Mamoru a punto de sentarse.

-Salió a la guardería, querían que fuera más temprano.

Endou se detuvo antes de tocar la silla. Eso explicaba su ausencia y por qué su padre hacía el desayuno. Ahora que estaban solos podía enfrentarlo, decirle todo lo que pensaba de él.

-Oye…- Empezó pero sin poder continuar.- No prepares demasiado, desayunare en la escuela. Se me hace tarde.

Se giró y salió de la cocina lo más rápido que pudo. Se sentía impotente. No había conseguido seguir porque –más que querer enfrentarlo- deseaba ahorcarlo hasta que perdiera ese estúpido brillo de sus ojos en manos de su hijo. O prenderle fuego estando vivo. O cualquier forma de tortura terminada en muerte. Eso lo asustaba. No quería convertirse en un maniaco que piensa en cómo asesinar personas, por mucho que se lo merezcan. Realmente se estaba comportando como un loco y lo que le aterraba más aun, era que –de cierta forma- le agradaba. Le gustaba torturar a su padre en su mente, le gustaba imaginarlo sufriendo. Le agradaba. Le encantaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno… No es tan largo como hubiera querido pero me sentí orgullosa de este capítulo, aunque no me vendría mal si, en el caso de que fuera confuso algo, me dijeran. Mi hermano –él es el primero en leer mis historias porque me dice si salieron bien o no- me estuvo fregando con que en algunas partes no se entendía la idea y tuve que cambiar los párrafos, pero igual me gustó.<strong>

**Nos leemos luego. Ciao.**


End file.
